


In the house, In a heartbeat

by Deigogo



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 28 weeks later vibes in the ending, Dany is the night queen, Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23693608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deigogo/pseuds/Deigogo
Summary: Just a little idea I had listening to John Murphy's amazing song, that's why I used that title.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	In the house, In a heartbeat

He walked outside of their small wooden house to find some wood for the fire, his father was cooking a couple of rabbits that they found the day before, the snow covered everything, that was the world that he knew, a white world surrounded by trees covered with snow, the bushes too.

Some days the sun melt part of the snow on the treetops, and it started leaking over him, that was one of those days, the water drops felt funny crashing against his head, he giggled. 

“One day I will be strong like my father.” He said for himself, out there in that white desert he was alone, looking for some sticks while his father was cutting logs with his axe, a weird axe, too shiny for being that old, he told him once that it used to be a sword until it broke.

He had a couple of sticks in his hands when he saw it, blue eyes, deep like the sky and yet so evil, they shone like torches with blue flames, everything started to feel colder, the eyes were fixed on him sending shivers down his spine. The figure walked forwards to reveal its true form, a woman, a beautiful woman with blue eyes, her hair was blonde, it almost looked like silver.

“Are you alone, boy?” a fearsome voice asked him, but her mouth did not move.

“Yes.” He said scared trying to subtly walk back.

“Do I frighten you?” she asked, again, her lips did not move.

“Yes, you do.” He said, his breath was visible now, and he felt the need of crying, he needed to yell, but his voice was missing deep inside him.

“Take him.” She commanded and two skeletons grabbed him by his arms.

He fought with all the strength he had to get his little knife made of dragonglass, a gift of one of his father’s friends, he managed himself to grab the little knife and stab one of the corpses with it, the corpse crumbled down immediately, its eyes suddenly disappeared, it was dead again. 

He did the same with the other one and started running back to his house, he heard his persecutors behind him, they were three at least, he needed to yell, but fear stole his voice, soon he found his voice again as he saw the smoke of the house’s hearth.

“FATHER! FATHER HELP!” He yelled with all the air in his lungs.

His father rose his head with violence, his face changed immediately, he was not the sweet man he knew, he had the face of an animal ready to attack its prey. 

He threw the axe directly to one of his persecutors and unsheathed his dagger, ready to kill the rest of them and so he did, soon after that he kneeled in front of him and searched for wounds on his little body with his eyes and hands.

“Are you alright, son?” he asked worried, almost desperate.

“I’m good, father.” He said between sobs, but then he noticed more than a dozen of blue eyes looking at them, ready to chase them. “Look, father!” he said pointing at the bushes where the enemies were.

“Run to the house! Let’s go!” he ordered.

They ran faster than ever on the snow, once they were inside his father was holding the door, at first, he felt safe, but then the enemies started to hit the door and windows with their weapons.

“Go to the secret tunnel, you need to get out of here and find Robb!” his father commanded as he contained another slam on the door.

“I won’t leave you!” he said crying.

“Daeron, you need to leave! Once you get out of the tunnel you have to make that whistle I taught you.” His father insisted as he tried to reach an oil lamp over a table. “You’ll be fine, I promise.” He said giving him an assuring smile.

It was a tiny tunnel that worked as a scape route of his house, he crawled through the mud and dirt until he found the exit, there he saw his house in fire, the house where he spend most of his life, with his father, just them, playing and learning many things to survive. He remembered his father’s words then and whistled, it wasn’t a common whistle, it was a sweet melody for his eye.

Soon he saw it, a couple of red eyes looking at him with kindness and the white fur of Ghost, the silent Direwolf, he had a scar on his snout from his youth side by side with his father. The giant wolf started showing his bare teeth at the burning house then and his hairs were bristled.

“We need to go, Ghost.” He said grabbing the wolf by its neck, it made a little reverence and he climbed on his back, soon they left the burning house behind, they left his father behind. Daeron just looked back once and all he did was crying.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a what if scenerio, Leave your feedback as always.  
> kudos for all of you


End file.
